my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (often abbreviated as PRLR) was the eighth incarnation of the Power Rangers TV series, based on the Super Sentai series Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. It was the first incarnation of Power Rangers to have the Rangers' identities be known to public from the onset, as opposed to previous incarnations where a Ranger's identity was to be kept secret, revealed only in extreme circumstances, and the series is unique in the fact that it was the first where the Rangers' powers, Zords and weapons were man-made and had no mystical origin whatsoever (both of these traits would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. and Power Rangers RPM). Lightspeed Rescue also had, for the first time, a Power Ranger with no Super Sentai counterpart in the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, as there was no 6th Ranger at all in GoGo V. The next series to feature the main villain from its Super Sentai counterpart would be the Disney-produced Power Rangers Mystic Force, which premiered six years later. Synopsis Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell. Together, the six Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Power Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Power Rangers over the series was destroyed. In addition, Lightspeed Rescue featured a cameo reappearance of characters from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers Characters Rangers Allies *Captain William Mitchell, mentor and father of Dana and Ryan *Angela Fairweather, technical advisor Villains Demons *Diabolico *Vypra *Jinxer *LokiImpus/Prince Olympius *Troika Monsters **Trika (fused form of Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar) ***Demonite ***Thunderon ***Falkar *Batlings *Queen Bansheera *List of Lightspeed Monsters Guest Villains *Trakeena *Triskull *Ghouls *Cyborg Rangers Arsenal *''Main Article:'' Arsenal (Lightspeed Rescue) Zords Episodes Trivia *Lightspeed Rescue is one of the few Power Rangers series to keep the Sentai term for part of the Rangers' arsenal. In this case, the term "V-Lancer" was brought over from GoGo V. *This was the first Power Ranger series where all the individual Rangers had professions before becoming Power Rangers. *This the first series that the Rangers team's opaque visor can be opened followed by Power Rangers Ninja Storm. GoGo V featured scenes in which the heroes' faces could be seen through their visors, though most of these scenes were removed, there are rare moments in which you can see one of the Tatsumi siblings' faces. *This is the first season where the Rangers identities were known to the public. *This is the first Power Rangers series in which the Green and Blue Rangers, not just the Red Ranger, receive battlizers or equipment very close to one. *This season possess many elements similar to that of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season one. Such as an evil Sixth Ranger who later joins the team, a close friendship between the Yellow and Blue Rangers, a significant relationship between the Pink and Sixth Rangers (in MMPR they are a couple, in PRLR they are siblings) and one of the rangers being romantically involved with a character named Angela. *Jane, Stacy and Henry were the only unrelated Rangers to know each other before the beginning of the series, as they used to play on the same soccer team in high school. See also